


tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Dark Steve Rogers, Implied Blood Drinking, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, Vampire Bucky Barnes, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve slits their throats, lets the blood spray his face – then doesn’t wash it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell 'em that god's gonna cut 'em down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “God’s Gonna Cut You Down” by Johnny Cash

-z-

 

Steve slits their throats, lets the blood spray his face – then doesn’t wash it off.

 

-x-

 

The media says that it’s because of the Winter Soldier, that he’s the one who has spoiled and corrupted Captain America.

The first chance he gets, he looks into a camera and says, “I’ve been like this for a long, _long_ time.  It’s not my fault you all have buried your heads in the sand.  It’s not my fault you’ve forgotten about the trail of corpses that I’ve left behind me in Bucky’s name ever since I dragged him from that first HYDRA facility.”

(Later, much later, they’ll say that he’s right.)

 

-x-

 

Steve slits their throats, lets the blood spray his face – let’s Bucky lean in close and lick it all away.

“You’re so good to me,” Bucky says, his eyes flashing that vampire-red.

“I love you,” Steve says, pressing his nose into Bucky’s neck.

“Forever and always?” Bucky asks, his fangs dropping.

“Forever and always,” Steve echoes.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
